


Lovely

by Sweetlittlelwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Am I tagging this right?, Fluff, Harry Styles is lovely, I promise, It's kind of heavy, It's really short, Like a lot of fucking fluff, M/M, No Smut, all is well, and not that descriptive, hint of self harm, just warning you, lots of kisses, talk of depression, triggering warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlelwt/pseuds/Sweetlittlelwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson just wants Harry Styles to realize how lovely he truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> It's been an embarrassingly long time since I posted something, but I have a fic that's coming up on 60k words in the works, and another fic that's nearly at 10k, I just haven't finished either of them. Soon though, loves, soon. I decided to post this little one shot, so hopefully you enjoy it (:
> 
> Come talk to me on  
> Tumblr: Sweetlittlelwt  
> Twitter: Sweetlittlelwt
> 
> Onward

"Sometimes following your heart means losing your mind."

The pitter patter of the rain against the foggy window was the only sound echoing off the walls - besides Louis' shallow breathing. Harry pushed his body closer to the sleeping boy, running his fore finger down his bare spine and causing Louis to shudder in his sleep a bit. Harry left a soft kiss on the boy’s neck, pressing his lips to the heated skin and hearing Louis purr.

His long eyelashes fluttered open, the turquoise irises bright in the pale moonlight and Harry's heart dropped. Harry hadn't actually meant to wake him, but he was kind of glad he could see his sleepy eyes flutter with tiredness; his small lips curve as he yawned and his bright shining oceans as he turned on the bed and let his eyes roam over the boy in front of him.

Louis smiled, yawning tiredly and rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Hey love," He whispered, smiling lazily -- his face lighting up with awe as he watched the curly haired boy. Harry's eyes were wide and blazing with a passionate fire, forest green and so pure. His plump bottom lip trapped by his teeth, and those dimples as deep as moon craters. Louis' heart was aching with how beautiful Harry was, his hair falling down to his shoulders -- soft curls enveloping the silky ends.

"Hi Louis… I didn't mean to wake you." Harry blushed, biting harder on his lip -- causing a deep crimson to erupt in its wake but he didn't take his eyes away. He couldn't, and why would he want to when someone so beautiful was laying mere inches away from him.

"It's okay lovely, just c'mere." Louis said, still a bit dazed from sleep as Harry moved closer across the bed to where Louis was holding his tattooed arms open and Harry couldn't help but sink into the warmth. "So warm," Louis murmured cutely, “You smell nice,” He chuckled, burying his head in Harry's hair and breathing in the smell of Apple shampoo. Louis couldn't deny that this was one of the best ways to be woken up.

"I couldn't sleep... so I just watched you." Harry murmured after a beautiful silence hung in the air, where only their small breaths could be heard and their bodies were so close -- heat erupted everywhere and butterflies were running ramped through Harry's belly.

"Ah." Louis' voice was a bit thick and raspy from sleep, but was still such a lovely sound to Harry's ears. He had moved just a bit, so that he was looking into Louis' bright eyes and starring at small thin lips -- preciously pink and slightly pouted.  
Harry didn't have to think about it as he was leaning in and the feeling of soft lips, and a warm tongue that tasted of vanilla would never get old to Harry. The kiss so slow, sensual and it left Harry feeling like he was floating. His eyes pricked with tears because, Louis was so perfect in every sense of the word. He was special, he was bold -- he was a masterpiece, and he was all Harry's.

Louis' small hands were tangled in curls now, massaging his head so softly and slightly pulling on the roots, Harry sighing into his lips because he lived for this. He lived for quiet moments when he and Louis could just kiss in the dead of night -- when even the ocean had calmed to only hear the sounds of them.

"I love you." Harry whispered against cold lips, sighing into them as his lips molded to them. "... and I'm sorry." Harry slightly whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tight and taking shaky breathes through parted lips.  
Louis only kissed him harder, his heart pounding and dipping into the tips of his toes; pulling back only to peck his plump lips once more before catching his breath.

"Why are you apologizing when you know there isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for you?" He wandered with curious turquoise eyes, running a small hand down Harry's cheek -- waiting to catch any crystal tears that might slip because angels shouldn't cry.

"You lost everything because of me... and Lou. We could've waited... I was being selfish and I just; I wanted everyone to know that you were mine." Harry bit the inside of his cheek, closing his eyes and willing himself not to cry.

Louis' lips were on his cheek, in a long endearing kiss before he was kissing all over his face slowly, on his jawline, his nose, his cheek, his forehead and lastly his lilac eyelids - hiding those blazing green orbs.

"I didn't lose everything, because I have you. You know, sometimes following your heart means losing your mind -- and if losing my mind means having you, than I never want to think clearly again." He smiles, his chest aching when a few stray tears slip down Harry's cheek -- he shuddered from the way it tickled his chin. He crinkled his nose and Louis wasted no time wiping the salty liquid away with the soft pad of this thumb.

"You would tell me if it bothered you right? If you ever missed it? …all your family, friends and teammates... I would let you go back in a heartbeat Louis because I want you to be happy." Harry bit his lip hard, more tears slipping with guilt but he finally pulled his eyes open, letting them search Louis' face.

"Harry, my family understands. My father… he knows he’s made a mistake and it’s not one I’m willing to let him forget. It’s not one he can just make up with a ‘sorry.’ He owes you a million apologizes… My 'friends' should have accepted you from the minute they saw you, the minute they knew I was truly happy. That’s their loss and my teammates keep in contact. They know my choice and they respect it. You messed up nothing Harry, you saved me from myself." Louis was prepared to have this conversation every night if it meant cheering Harry up. All his words were true.

Of course he missed Donny sometimes, because it was his home but he didn't miss the memories left in his hometown. The bad memories of lashing out and running away; never being himself …Never being accepted. Cold nights spent crying, drinking alone and sneaking out to bars even though he was smarter than that. He would chain smoke until his lungs burned, and drink until white dots littered his vision – and of course, it all felt nice while it was happening – but Louis only crashed and burned when the numb feelings wore off and tidal waves dragged his body down into the depths. He was in his own personal hell. He was miserable, working a shitty minimum wedge job at a local bookstore, and his life had never been the same since he saw the curly haired boy walk in -- the door chiming melodically above the head of an angel.

"Hello Sir, can I help you?" Louis walked over the boy, wide smile on his face and his co-worker Jenn gave him an odd look – because Louis? Being nice to a customer? Actually doing his job? That was particularly unheard of. He chose, of course, to ignore her.

"Sure, I need to do this research paper for my psychology course at Uni." The stranger smiled, giving Louis a glimpse of those lovely dimples carved into porcelain skin.

"Psychology major, nice." Louis mused, quickly impressed with the boy. Louis noticed how he was blushing and hiding away his hands -- pushing them into the deep pockets of the front of tight denim jeans. "Anything specific," Louis asked carefully as he began walking through the aisles of books that seemed to be endless, scanning different names and designs.

"Uh, Personality Disorder and Chronic Depression."

Harry had muttered the words so lowly that Louis almost missed them. His heart completely dropped, because he didn't remember Uni ever giving a research paper on Chronic Depression -- due to the subject being very triggering and problematic to some students. It wasn't Louis' place to make assumptions, but his mind wandered.

It’s just that during the time when it was a final assignment, many students found themselves falling under the symptoms of Chronic Depression, and spiraling down as they had convinced themselves that hadn’t actually ever been happy in their life. It was a scary time for the university, the high risk of suicide just on the rocks, and everyone felt tense and much too careful to study as hard as they would’ve liked. So, due to this, Uni decided that Depression would be a brief subject matter mid-year, it would require only one test – and anyone who thinks to be experiencing these symptoms should seek help immediately.

"Okay, it should be down in these books here. If you need anything else --"

"Actually yes..." The stranger bit his lip, looking down for a second and taking a deep breath – seeming to get his thoughts together enough to form the words. "Can you ...uh, maybe help me study? I know you probably have better things to do, but I tend to get distracted."

"Of course," Now Jenn is really shooting him some weird looks, but again, he chooses to ignore her and instead, shoot the stranger a cheeky smile.

"I'm Harry, by the way..." He said, reaching out his large hand and long fingers that were covered in rings.

"Louis."

-

After finding a quiet and mostly empty café, they sit down at a booth near the back and order some lemonade. The café is dimly lit, the windows tinted orange with the dipping sun. This isn’t a date, Louis’ swears.

Harry had done his notes on Borderline Personality Disorder, musing to Louis about why he loved to study things like this and learn how the mind works -- muted thoughts stung together beautifully as he'd put it. It was incredible to see such passion in his eyes as he constructed the research paper -- his mind working wonders as he soaked in all the information.

He was pasting the last piece of his assignment to the paper when Louis turned to him and smiled, actually quite proud of the younger boy.

"Tell me about the other paper." Louis said, watching as Harry's face twisted in confusion. Realization suddenly washed over his appearance and his shoulders slumped. His eyebrows furrowed, and he pulled on the sleeves of his shirts -- making sweater paws.

"Chronic Depression... It's actually uh... more of a personal assignment." Harry gulped, smiling and thanking the waitress as she sat down the tray of their third round of lemonades. “You know… since we’re not allowed to really study it until second year.” Harry grabbed his, taking a long sip as he tried to calm his nerves.

"What about it interests you?" Louis was trying to be subtle and oblivious but it actually ached his chest to know that someone as special, as wonderful -- someone with such a beautiful mind had to deal with something like this. It was heart breaking. He doesn’t want to assume but…

"The ways people tend to get it. The way it swallows you up hole and leaves you left like you've been falling for a lifetime. Nothing changes, nothing hurts. The numbness is everywhere and it's all you can think about. Constant blackness. The way it traps you, I guess. It's intriguing, incredible almost. A simple emotion can overwhelm you. Anger, Sadness... Love... Loss. In that order as well." Harry breathed out, letting raw emotion float into the air. His green eyes bright against the dim light, lips plump and such a light shade of pink. “It’s funny because people will say, two broken people can’t love each other. Or, you can’t love someone until you learn to love yourself. I say its bullshit… I love so hard I forget that I’ve ever hated myself.” Harry seems to stumble of his words after that, breathing deeply… “I meant just in… in general not -”

Louis knew at this point, without a doubt and it was like a punch in the gut to actually hear the words coming so effortlessly off the tongue of a pure angel. He was actually a bit breathless, his eyes searching Harry's face but his eyes were so lost, the fires in them starting to dim a little with his wild thoughts.

Louis couldn't even stop himself before he was pulling the boy into a huge and he was surprised when Harry didn't fight it. He was even more surprised when he felt warm drops of salty tears on his back and he held the boy closely. His fingers tightened against Harry’s back, one his hands coming to stroke and tangle in the hair just above his neck – and he felt like he might break out into tears himself, like he might fall against the floor in a river large enough to drown them both.  
"It’s okay, it's okay... It's only us right now calm down. I'm so sorry Harry, you deserve the world." Louis rambled a bunch of things off the tip of his tongue, encouraging and comforting. He had only just met the boy a few hours prior, yes but it was only human nature to feel empathy towards tragedy and protective of the lost and broken.

Louis was determined to help him. The way he looked at it, Harry didn't need to be 'fixed' because he wasn't some project. He had just lost his way in the darkness and he wanted to shed the light that led back to happiness. Louis didn't know what that meant, but he was determined to at least be there whenever he needed a friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually better at ... staying calm but you know. Just gets to me sometimes." Harry pulled away from the crook of Louis' neck, wiping his tears quickly and Louis will never forget that day -- when he saw the curve of red on the boy’s wrist. He won't ever forget the way his heart dropped, and his eyes watered as his thin lips parted and he cried. He cried for a complete stranger, because that's what strangers do. They leave such an impact, big or small whether you notice it or not. It's inevitable that you meet them, and not meeting them could've changed everything. He cries for a beautiful stranger with bright stained green eyes, soft milky skin and a shattered heart that he was desperate to piece back together.  
Louis scribbled his number on a napkin before whispering, "You call me if you ever need anything okay? I mean anything at all. No matter what time, day or night."  
**  
Louis promised himself that day, that he would never let Harry feel that low again. He would never let him wallow in self-hate, and put himself down because he deserved everything beautiful in life. He deserved a star from every sky. He absorbed their light and they shined through his eyes, because he smiled at the stars like they knew all his secrets.

Louis looks down, holding his breath as his eyes follow the curve of Harry's wrist, to the faded white lines carved into his flawless skin. He can already feel the ache in his chest rising and the tears in his eyes burn as he pulls Harry's arm softly, bending down to kiss every single one of them because every part of Harry was beautiful, and he needed to know that.

"I love you, and nothing has ever made me question why or how it happened. I've never thought for one second that anything has been more important than making you smile." He whispered against the scars, causing Harry's skin to tingle as his jade eyes watched intently, "I'd never risk losing you. You wanted us to come out, we did. You wanted to run away together, we did. You want to get a dog? We’ll pick one out tomorrow. You want to adopt a little girl or little boy? We can start picking out names right now because I'll never be a broke man until the day I lose you. Your heart, your love and your beautiful mind make me rich."

Harry was crying, and he hadn't noticed until they were tickling his chin and falling into the duvet that they were wrapped in. Harry softly grabbed the boy, pulling Louis up and wrapping his arms around the boy’s small waist. Louis instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry's neck -- kissing him slowly, eyes closed tight and his mind at ease. He could taste Harry's tears on his lips, but he continued to move them slowly against the younger boys.  
"I don't know what to say... I... I." Harry smiled into Louis' lips, his heart beating a million miles per second because wow he loved this man. Loved him, breathed him and his heart beat for him. He was every essence of happiness leaking from Harry’s veins and glowing bright under his skin. Louis was the light in dark, the firefly in the night, the sun in the sky. Harry’s mind was once a dark, foggy forest that is now a blooming meadow – with sun flowers and daisies and rainbows as far as the eye can see. Harry wasn’t okay, but he felt whole for the first time in his life… Louis made him whole.

Louis tugged at Harry's bottle lip, causing him to giggle happily as Louis wiped his tears away. "You're so lovely, Harry Styles." Harry was blushing madly, because god he loved the way Louis' mouth formed the words.

Harry went to open his mouth, but Louis was quick to silence him with another kiss. "Don't say anything, just never stop kissing me."

Harry giggled, shaking his head as his curls bounced and they kissed -- falling into the bed, causing Louis to chuckle and climb in between Harry's legs; so he could rest comfortably on his chest and feel Harry's heart beat in sync with his as they kissed.

"Never forget that I absolutely adore you.” Louis pressed a bruising kiss against his forehead. Finally free, finally yours and isn't it lovely?" He whispered against warm soft lips, pulling the boy closer if even possible.

Fin.


End file.
